Abadoned
by Rumsdale
Summary: Luffy was abadoned in the forest of Dawn Island. He lives in the forest ever since then. He is searching for the 'powers' within himself, so he can go and meet a stranger in his dreams. His life gets turned upside down when a certain band of pirates dock at Foosha Village. 2nd FanFic. Smart/Luffy Dark/Luffy Haki/Luffy


**Abandoned **

**Hello. This is my 2****nd**** fanfic. I would like to ask that the readers please be nice with the reviews and if you don't mind check out my other fanfic Memories of a Captain. So please enjoy, favourite, follow, and revew. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN One Piece. If I did I would be enjoying life to the fullest. **

A boat stopped at the edge of the coast. The man carrying a little child went into the heart of the forest. He put the child down and took a vile out. He made the child drink it up. All of a sudden a mist started filling the vile up; the mist was coming from the boys head. The man grinned and said ''find me when you are strong enough. You come from a family of monsters, discover and harness your hidden potential. Once you have found it find me, and join me my son. Find me my son Monkey D. Luffy.'' With that the man left, taking the child's memories with him. All the child had was a golden plate with the name _Monkey D. Luffy _carved into it, to remind the child of his name.

Shanks and his crew the Red-Hair pirates, were enjoying a celebration of their greatness and the return trip of their last journey. Shanks was at his usual spot, at the front of the bar on a stool flirting with the bar maid Makino. Makino has taken a liking to the captain of the Red-Haired pirates, but is too shy to admit it. Suddenly they heard shouts and screams. Then multiple gun shots were heard. That was when Shanks and his crew along with Makino came running out of the bar to see what all the commotion was. What they found honestly scared them. They found a child dodging and attacking the bandits while going for the leader with a killer intent. Shanks being the child protector that he is immediately used Haoshoku (Conqueror's) Haki to knock out the remaining bandits so the child didn't have to stain his hands with the murder of people (even though they were rotten). Unfortunately Shanks didn't use it in time since somehow the kid had actually managed to sense that he would use it so he went straight for the leader and killed him just in the nick of time.

I was walking down the road to 'borrow' some clothes since I can't really afford to go into the capital since I pissed off another big group of criminals called the Bluejam pirates. I was minding my own business when somebody bumped _into_ me. The guy then started running his mouth off saying if I want to live then I should just beg for forgiveness blah blah blah. As usual I just tuned the guy out, because if he didn't recognise me then he must be a nobody or someone pretty dumb to pick on _me_ of all people, since I'm pretty famous around here for beating people up and pissing of the authorities. Anyway the guy was still running his mouth when he noticed that I wasn't listening, so then he ordered his men to _restrain me_ so he could _attack_ me. I was started to think that this nobody was really weak if he wanted his men to hold down a child so he could kill them. I obviously beat the first five guys in five seconds. The nobody then got really pissed and ordered his men to shoot and kill me; I obviously dodged all of them with Kenbunshoku (Observation) Haki. I then heard the villages screaming, it was pretty annoying fighting these weak nobody's while listening to the screams when the bullets weren't even aimed at them. So I then thought it would be pretty funny to see the leaders face if I took down all the little nobody's leaving only the leader to see how weak he is before he goes into a deep sleep for the rest of his life. I started the killing…or what the villages called murder, of the little nobody's until I felt a strong presence coming out of the bar. At the corner of my eye I saw a red-haired man with three horizontal scars on his left eye. I didn't panic since they were only watching, and even if they did start to attack I will just quickly kill the leader then go back 'home'. I was half way through the little nobody's when I felt the red-haired guy about to use Haoshoku (Conqueror's) Haki; I quickly changed the direction I was running in to kill the leader. Just before the red-haired guy used the Haki I quickly killed the nobody leader and ran for the safety of my 'home' the monster forest.

Shanks and his crew were shocked that a boy could take down a handful of bandits but what shocked them the most is that the child was using Kenbunshoku (Observation) Haki. When the boy left they were left in a trance for a while. They were out of the trance once the leader's body fell with a thud on the ground. Shanks then ordered his crew to bury the bodies so the villages wouldn't have to look at them. Once that was done Shanks went into the bar to ask Makino for information on that boy. Makino sighed and finally spoke ''I don't know much about that boy. He really is a mystery. All I know is that he lives in the forest. He comes down to the village at least once a year when he needs clothes. He mostly goes to the capital but when he makes one of the big shot pirates or criminal groups mad he comes here to steal clothes that he needs. From what I've heard some of the people that look for him come into the forest but never leave because of all the unnatural sizes of the animals and because that boy is said to have mysterious powers. Almost everyone has heard of him, his nickname is the 'cold-hearted monster'. I feel sad every time I hear that name since it is not one a child should have, especially one that lives alone in the forest with half the island trying to kill him. I'm sorry captain but that is all I know. I'm hoping that you'll be able to help him. I don't think he has any kind or positive human contact. From a rumour, I heard that he was dumped in the forest at the age of 4 by a man wearing a dark green cloak. We assumed that man was his father. I'm sorry captain but that is all that I know of the boy. I'm not sure the last rumour can be trusted but if I were you I would keep that in mind.'' With that Shanks thanked Makino and went out to the forest to look for the boy. It was very difficult since Shanks knew that he could use Haki, which also meant that the boy could hide his presence. After a few hours of searching Shanks came back to the Red Force (their ship) empty handed. After a while he fell asleep.

Shanks and his crew were in the party bar again, when Shanks felt a familiar presence he immediately went outside to see the kid that Shanks had wanted to meet. What he saw was not what he expected. Thanks to Kenbunshoku (Observation) Haki Shanks could see the kid about to make a hole in an adult's body, who happened to be in the kids way, so the adult could move. Before the kid made even more enemies Shanks had quickly knocked the kid out by using the hilt of his sword. He then ordered his first mate Ben Beckman to carry the kid to the ship and have the doc at a look at him. Shanks then glared at the man for making the child feel like he isn't welcomed into this village, but when he looked around that was all he saw…glares aimed at the child.

Shanks couldn't take it anymore, so he intimidated the villages by releasing a small amount of Haoshoku (Conquerors) Haki not enough to make them pass out but just enough to scare the hell out of them and make them to drop to their knees.

Back at the ship, the doctor is looking over the wounds that the child has. The wounds are good except for a big wound that is on his chest in the shape of a X. It has been messily wrapped up by poor bandages. Even though it looks healed it isn't. Blood is still pouring out of the wound but not as much as before the doctor cleaned it up. The boy has many scars, that it honestly frightens him to see so many scars on such a young small boy. Even though he looks weak the doctor knows better, from the way he carries himself as if he is expecting an attack, from the way his eyes give no emotion except you can see that they are calculating, the way his face is as blank as a new sheet of paper so you cant see if he is being intimiated or showing weakness, and the way he hides his weapon…hard to see if you don't know where to look but easy to get in a split second if things go wrong. The doctor can tell that the boy has a lot of experience when dealing with sudden attacks by the way his eyes look old on his childish and young features. It honestly saddens him when he thinks about whaat a young boy had to experience to have to get strong and experienced. Before he could think about more on the subject his captain, Shanks walked in with a mad expression. He was about to ask when shanks then looked up at him with an expression that clearly said 'DON'T ask', so he kept his mouth shut.

Shanks walked in and one look at his doctor told him that he wanted to know why he was angry, so he sent an expression that clearly stated he didn't want to talk about it. He then looked at the bed with the boy on it when he frowned. He frowned because he saw the large X shape scar on the young boys chest. He asked his doctor ''Do you have any idea how he got that, or what on this island coud cause a scar that big?'', unfortunately the doctor just shook his head. He then answered ''I wouldn't know. We have to wait for the boy to wake up, then we can ask all the questions, but I don't think the boy will be waking up for a few hours.'' Shanks then sent him a questioning look that clearly said 'I didn't hit him that hard''. The doctor even without hearing or looking at his captains silen message knew what he was asking so he said ''Even if you hadn't hit him, he would have collasped in a hour or 2 from exhaustion. So by you hitting him, you did him a favour.'' Shanks was looking concerned. The doctor could tell that by what he had heard from Makino it seems the boy doesn't sleep that much in fear of his enemies coming and taking him away in his sleep to do who knows what.

A few hours after the boy went to 'sleep', he started to wake up. He woke up with a start. He then saw the crew and immediately started attacking thinking that he was in his enemies hold. Suprisingly or not so surprisingly he could hold his own with no weapon (since the doctor took it from him, in fear of him murdering the whole crew). Shanks then sighed at how pathetic his crew, since they are getting beaten up by a _kid_ with _no weapon_. Shanks then went to step in but it seems that his first mate Ben Beckman had the idea first since he came up behind the kid with chains and tripped him so the kid was face down on the floor. Ben quickly tied the kid up then literally threw him at his captain. Shanks caught the boy quickly and then glared at his first mate for _throwing_ a _child_. Said child just threw death glares at anyone and everyone who would even _look_ at the child, and if looks could kill everyone on the deck would just have died a thousand times over. Shanks then brang the child to his private room where he tied the boy to a chair. Shanks looked at the kid and found that he was awefully skinny, so he went outside to the cooks and ordered them to cook something for the unnaturally skinny boy. When Shanks got back he freaked out since the boy was no where to be seen, and the ropes where cut off and the window was opened. He then went running out of the room in search of his first mate to ask…more like order, Ben to form search parties and find the boy by any method but without harming unless he starts to attack you.


End file.
